Daiyousei
"No longer shall I be the weakest!" General Information Daiyousei is Cirno's first best friend, always trying to stay with her so she feels safe and protected. She appeared as the stage two midboss in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, and the extra stage midboss in Great Fairy Wars. She played a major role in the coterie chapter as Sylph, the insanity inducer of the evil team. Personality Daiyousei is perhaps one of the most timid fairies in Gensokyo. Trading quite a bit of her energy for caution, she tends to be very reserved, preferring to approach someone or something new carefully. This is actually an improvement over her former self - she would rather hide away than play, and would fly away from any other living creature in an instant, except maybe a few fairies. Nonetheless, she is very friendly and would, after a bit of prodding, open up without reservations to almost anyone. Nonetheless, if you see her participating openly and being uncharacteristically active, it would be safe to assume that she's with a friend that she trusts. That is usually either Wriggle or Cirno, though as she gets to know others more, she may grow to trust them as well. This is as much a result of their sheer strength of personality as it is a part of her own personality. She is also quite level-headed, almost certainly a learned skill after having to deal with her best friend's eccentric tendencies. This is highly unusual for a fairy, who are usually the sort to act first, think later; though that may not be the case with the other greater fairies. This means that she has a grasp of common sense, and thus is the first to point out among her fairy friends where something might go wrong. Secretly, for over a year, Daiyousei has not only been hiding a desire, but a bloodlust, for power. She gets jealous of a lot of people who are stronger than her, but she lies to herself, saying that she'll be as strong as Cirno one day. As a result of her distorted desires, she created the Chaos Coterie and caused psychotic breakdowns, no matter who the targets were. There was only one target that she didn't want to use her power on, which was Akechi. In the end, she tried to kill Akechi after her desires and insanity finally took control over her. Abilities Daiyousei can cause madness in anyone who isn't immune to it. Her victims may lose total grip of reality, becoming delusional, paranoid, catatonic or hostile, almost completely losing control of themselves. Daiyousei is also able to cause her target to develop psychotic tendencies, which may also cause the target to become psychotic in nature and increase their intelligence. Story While fairies are inherently tied to nature, some of them are created with a bond towards a specific part of nature - be it celestial objects, states of matter, or even a specific natural event. These fairies often are far stronger than their species would suggest - in fact, Lily White, the fairy of spring, is a fair bit stronger than a few low-ranking youkai. Such is their significance in terms of raw potential that they have been classified under a separate category - great fairies. Although for fairy standards a great fairy is quite rare, there is actually a significant number of them in Gensokyo. Among those whose names are known by its inhabitants, there were the likes of Cirno, the ice fairy; and the three fairies of light; Sunny Milk, Luna Child, and Star Sapphire. Very rarely, though, a name most peculiar is heard in the midst of the commotion that groups of fairies tend to make. That name is what is possibly the most obvious and yet confusing name of all; Daiyousei. Being a great fairy of flowers, almost any other name would have made more sense - especially one that had at least a bit of a flower motif. But not even Dai herself, as her friends would call her, knows how she gained her name - to them, it was her name from the very beginning. Some say she was the first great fairy; others merely the first sighted; still others take it as a sort-of title to be earned. The truth was closer to the second: she was named by a group of fairies who could neither dismiss her as just another one like them, nor name her for her powers (since she had none); they chose to compromise by calling her a great fairy. In time, they forgot about their attempts to name her something else, and what was meant to be temporary became permanent. Nonetheless, it was her name all the same. Born in the middle of a particularly large field of flowers in full bloom, she was a timid one; while other fairies would attempt pranks on each other and sometimes on the occasional youkai, she preferred to hide among the flowers scattered all over Gensokyo, especially those in her place of birth. These flowers were also where she used to spend much of her attention; if she wasn't being distracted by sweets or hiding from some wanderer who had stumbled in, she was admiring the beauty of these flowers and occasionally taking care of them. In the overturn arc, Daiyousei was forced to help Wriggle and Mystia when they were being manipulated by Seija. Eventually, they left Dai, and she stayed at the dark castle with Akechi, who promised to help her find Cirno, who had been missing for over a month. Near the end of the incident, Daiyousei and Wriggle went to the depths of mementos to find Cirno and save her. After Seija's change of heart, they returned to the real world after saving Cirno. After a year of hiding her true self, Daiyousei finally got to be a villain in the coterie chapter. She was the first member of the Chaos Coterie to be revealed, and the one who caused the psychotic breakdowns. Dai knew how weak she was, and she used it to her advantage to make people believe that she wasn't part of the evil team. Along with that, Daiyousei and her friends pretended to be investigating the incident so no one would suspect them. In the finale of the incident, Daiyousei was accidentally killed by Akechi in the depths of mementos, after she tried to keep him away from her friends. Relationships Cirno The two of them have been best friends for a long time. Dai wants to protect Cirno, while Cirno wants to do the same for her. Dai wishes she could be the strongest fairy just like Cirno. She's reminded of how weak she is whenever they're together. Lumina and Akechi Daiyousei sees them as parents. Though she might entirely understand the whole concept, since she never had parents in her lifetime. Wriggle Nightbug Just like Cirno, Wriggle is also Daiyousei's best friend, being the second one. Sal Before the depths takeover, Dai was the first person to befriend Sal. In the Coterie arc, they were close friends while they were still in the evil team. Category:Story Category:Metaverse User Category:Chaos Coterie Member Category:Former Villain Category:Midbosses Category:Heroes Category:Palace Owners